marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Reed Richards (Fantastic Four 1994)
thumbReed Richards, también conocido como Mr. fantástico, es un miembro de los Cuatro fantásticos. Historia ''Fantastic Four (1994) Victor Von Doom. The two of them conceived an experiment, which aimed to control the immense energy of the comet called Colossus, passing nearby Earth atmosphere. Despite doubting the rightness of Victor's calculations, Reed decided to proceed with the experiment, but it failed, and Victor was apparently killed in the following explosion. ">Un genio científico natural, Reed Richards fue muy por encima del nivel de conocimiento de sus propios profesores incluso en la Universidad, donde su partido sólo fue su compañero y mejor amigo Victor Von Doom. Los dos de ellos concibieron un experimento, que pretendía controlar la inmensa energía del cometa llamado Coloso, pasando cerca de la atmósfera de la tierra. A pesar de dudar de la rectitud de los cálculos de Victor, Reed decidió continuar con el experimento, pero no pudo y Victor aparentemente murió en la explosión de la siguiente. Ben Grimm to attempt another experiment, this time directly in space. Along with them, other two crewmembers were to join the experiment: Susan and Johnny Storm, the children of the woman who rented Reed and Ben the boarding house they lived in during the college years. When the day of the experiment came, Reed had everything prepared, but he didn't know that the night before, the thief known as The Jeweler stole the diamond he planned to use to catalyze the comet's energy. Once again, the experiment failed, and the spaceship crashed on Earth. No one seemed to be wounded or killed, this time: the four space travelers found themselves completely unharmed; after a while, anyway, they started to display strange abilities, and Reed himself, in the attempt to save Sue from a fall, found himself stretching his arm like it was made of rubber. ">Diez años más tarde, coloso estaba a punto de viajar cerca de la tierra una vez más, y Reed fue convencido por su amigo de toda la vida Ben Grimm intentar otro experimento, esta vez directamente en el espacio. Junto a ellos, otros dos miembros de la tripulación fueron al experimento: Susan y Johnny Storm, los hijos de la mujer que alquilan Reed y Ben la pensión vivían durante los años universitarios. Cuando llegó el día del experimento, Reed tenía todo preparado, pero no sabía la noche anterior, el ladrón conocido como El joyero robó el diamante que planeaba utilizar para catalizar la energía del cometa. Una vez más, el experimento no se pudo, y la nave se estrelló en la tierra. Nadie parecía estar herido o muerto, esta vez: espacio de los cuatro viajeros se encontraron completamente ileso; Después de un tiempo, de todas formas, empezaron a mostrar habilidades extrañas, y Reed a sí mismo, en el intento de salvar a Sue de una caída, se encontró estirando su brazo como estaba hecha de goma. the group was taken to a secret lab. Reed soon learned to control his stretching ability, and scared the chief scientist by taking the syringe he was offering him from many a foot of distance. After a while, Reed realized that the scientists weren't working for the Government at all, and that the four of them were actually prisoners; Reed and the others managed to escape the lab using their new powers, only to find themselves in Castle Doom, where they faced their captor, the mysterious Dr. Doom. After defeating some of Doom's guards, the group managed to flee and to come back to Baxter Building. In here, Reed started to study the radiations that transformed them, mainly to find a cure for Ben, who had become a hideous rock monster. During his research, Reed realized that their powers were just an amplification of their natural characters, and figured out that their mysterious captor was Victor Von Doom, the friend long-time tought to be dead. ">La mañana después del accidente, un grupo de científicos del Gobierno vino a su rescate, y el grupo fue llevado a un laboratorio secreto. Reed pronto aprendió a controlar su capacidad de estiramiento y asustado el jefe científico tomando la jeringa estaba ofreciendo lo de muchos un pie de distancia. Después de un tiempo, Reed se dio cuenta de que los científicos no estaban trabajando para el Gobierno en todos, y que los cuatro de ellos fueron realmente los prisioneros; Reed y los demás lograron escapar del laboratorio usando sus nuevos poderes, sólo para encontrarse en el Castillo de Doom, donde se enfrentó a su captor, el misterioso Dr. Doom. Después de derrotar a algunos de los guardias de Doom, el grupo logró huir y volver al Edificio a Baxter. Aquí, Reed comenzó a estudiar las radiaciones que transformaron, principalmente para encontrar una cura para Ben, que se había convertido en un monstruo horrible rock. Durante su investigación, Reed se dio cuenta de que sus poderes fueron simplemente una amplificación de sus caracteres naturales y descubrió que su misterioso captor fue Victor Von Doom, la enseñó durante mucho tiempo amigo muerto. Alicia Masters and threatened to kill her first and to destroy New York after, the Fantastic Four came back to Latveria to face him. In Castle Doom, Reed and the others were easily captured by one of Doom's machine, but Richards used his elastic powers to elude the force field which held them captive and used the laser meant to steal their powers against the restraining device. After knocking out some guards, Reed finally had a chance to face his old friend, and fought with him. Despite the many weapons hidden in his armor, Dr. Doom was no match for Mr. Fantastic's elongating powers, and was defeated. Although Reed tried to save his enemy, Dr. Doom apparently met his end falling from Castle Doom's walls. ">Cuando el Dr. Doom había secuestrado Alicia Masters y amenazó matar a su primero y para destruir Nueva York después de, los cuatro fantásticos volvió a Latveria para enfrentarse a él. En el Castillo de Doom, Reed y los otros fueron capturados fácilmente por uno de la máquina de Doom, pero Richards utilizan sus poderes elásticos para eludir el campo de fuerza que les cautivo y utiliza el láser para robar sus poderes contra el dispositivo de retención. Después de noquear a algunos guardias, Reed finalmente tuvieron la oportunidad de enfrentar a su viejo amigo y pelearon contra él. A pesar de las muchas armas escondidas en su armadura, Dr. Doom no era rival para poder elongating de Mr. fantástico y fue derrotado. Aunque Reed trató de salvar a su enemigo, el Dr. Doom aparentemente encontró su final cayendo de las paredes del Castillo Doom. En Estados Unidos, Reed Richards finalmente se casó con Sue Storm, su amor desde hace mucho tiempo, y los dos huyeron juntos a una luna de miel. Rasgos de carácter Reed Richards es un absoluto genio, y su inteligencia es su principal fortaleza. A pesar de su astucia, es muy distraído y tiende a la distracción. Como Mr. fantástico, Reed es capaz de estirar y apretar cualquier parte de su cuerpo sin limitación visible. Relaciones *Reed Richards - identidad civil. *Mujer invisible - esposa. *Antorcha humana - cuñado. *Lo - mejor amigo. *Doctor Doom - amigo volvió enemigo. *H.E.R.B.I.E. -Creación. *El joyero - enemigo Detrás de las escenas ''Este artículo no tiene ninguna información detrás de las escenas sobre este personaje. Agregue algunos! Apariciones/actores *No canónicas (1 película) **''Fantastic Four (Primera aparición) , Alex Hyde-White Trivia ''Para agregar Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Los 4 Fantasticos Categoría:Fantastic Four